Equipment
This page lists the different types of equipment in the game. For recommendations on what equipment to use for a particular ship, find that ship's page on our ship list. In the store, you can find various pieces of equipment to improve almost every aspect of your ship. Each piece of equipment affects a different stat on your ship, and is available for credits (for a 5% bonus to that stat) or gold (for a 10% bonus to that stat). Equipment works somewhat like a consumable, and expires after 7 days, with the gold variety also offering a 2 day option. Do note that all equipment, with the exception of boilers, carries a speed penalty. A little bit of equipment can make you a drastically more effective fighting force, but load too much and you'll be a sitting duck! Also note that not all equipment stacks, meaning you can only load one piece of equipment of that type. Acquiring Equipment Like most everything else in the game, both credit and gold equipment is found in the store: Credit Equipment (Available in 7-day increments) * Enhanced Distance Gauge: 5% bonus to your guns' accuracy. -2% speed. * Enhanced Reloading System: 5% reduction to your guns' reload time. -2% speed. * Enhanced Launcher: 5% reduction in torpedo reload time. -2% speed. * 12.7mm AA MG: 5% bonus to AAW damage. Non-stackable. -2% speed. * Basic repair crew: Improves your repair rate by 50DP/s. Non-stackable. -2% speed. * Enhanced Boiler: 5% bonus to ship speed. Non- stackable * Enhanced Sonar: 5% reduction in sonar cooldown time. Non-stackable. -2% speed. Gold Equipment (Available in 2- and 7-day increments) * Modernized FCS: 10% bonus to your guns' accuracy. -1% speed. * Modernized Reloading System: 10% reduction in your guns' reload time. -1% speed. * Modernized Launcher: 10% reduction in torpedo reload time. -1% speed. * 20mm AA MG: 10% bonus to AAW damage. Non-stackable. -1% speed. * Repair Experts: Improves your repair rate by 100DP/s. Non-stackable. -1% speed. * Modernized Boiler: 10% bonus to ship speed. Non-stackable. * Modernized Sonar: 10% reduction in sonar cooldown time. Non-stackable. -1% speed. Adding Equipment to Your Ship Equipment uses the same upgrade slots as armor. First, access the "Ship Info" tab by right-clicking on your ship's icon in the harbor: As you can see, the "Equipment" tab is the first thing to pop up, by default. To load a piece of equipment, select the slot you'd like to place it in, and a window will show up displaying all the available armor and equipment in your inventory. Choose the desired piece, and it's in. If you have no equipment in your supply depot when you click a slot, the game will prompt you automatically asking if you'd like to buy something from the store. Once you've loaded equipment, the stats of your ship will update to show the change. You can also purchase more upgrade and armor slots by clicking the plus button to the right of the slot you just used. Category:Equipment